Best Persent
by Iko Nacht
Summary: Secuil cerita dari kehidupan NaruSasu / "Surat?" / seperti surat kaleng / Spesial Naruto's Birthday/ NaruSasu.Yaoi


Happy Brithday Naruto! ^o^*

Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk para penggemar Seme ! Naruto...

Happy reading! +.+d

.

.

**Best Persent**

Disclaimer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke

Genre : Romance & Drama

BL, Shounen ai, Yaoi, Lemon, OOC, AU, Abal, Jelek, dll

.

.

Don't Like don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi nyaring terdengar dari jam weker yang terpasang di meja kecil dekat ranjang queen size, membangunkan pemuda pirang jabrik berkulit tan yang tidur nyaman dari menjelajahi mimpi. Mengerang pelan masih enggan membuka mata, ia menggeliat bergerak untuk mematikan jam weker yang menurutnya berisik itu. Setelah bunyi itu hilang, ia bangkit duduk di ranjangnya sambil menguap lebar.

"Jam 6 pagi..." gumamnya melihat jam weker tadi.

Pemuda bertanda lahir kumis kucing itu turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya untuk membuka gorden, membiarkan sinar mentari pagi memasuki ruangan. Ia membuka kaca jendela lebar dan berjalan ke balkon kamar tanpa peduli dengan keadaannya yang telanjang dada, hingga menampakkan dada bidang serta otot perut yang maskulin. Dari tempat balkon yang terletak di lantai dua rumahnya, Shappirenya bisa melihat pemandangan asri tanah hijau dengan semak belukar dan pepohonan lebat. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika memandang ladang bunga matahari yang mekar sempurna di sana.

Terlalu asyik menikmati hembuasan angin pagi yang menerpa tubuh jangkungnya, ia tidak menyadari jika seseorang telah memasuki kamarnya.

"Ohayou, Naruto..." sapa suara anggun wanita berambut merah sepunggung dari belakang.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto tersenyum saat menoleh ke arahnya, "Ohayou Karin-nee..."

Karin tersenyum membalas, berjalan ke sebelahnya, "Tidak biasanya kau bangun pagi..."

"Tidak bolehkah?"

Wanita cantik itu terkikik, "Dasar. Bukan begitu, biasanya kau 'kan sulit bangun pagi. Jadinya terlambat kerja,"

"Aku bangun kesiangan salah, sekarang bangun pagi malah heran," Naruto memutar matanya sebel.

"Tingkahmu bikin bingung, sih,"

"Gini-gini aku manager eksekutif di perusahaan terbesar, lho!" kilah Naruto.

"Kau bisa jadi manager yang buruk kalau tetap telat datang," balas Karin.

"Tidak ada yang protes,"

"Tentu saja karena mereka semua termakan oleh pesona wajah tampanmu itu,"

Naruto mendengus kesal tidak menjawab. Lebih asyik memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sana daripada berdebat dengan wanita yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Karin tersenyum geli. Memang pemuda berumur 22 tahun yang berdiri di sampingnya ini menjabat sebagai manager eksekutif paling muda di perusahaan besar kota ini. Adiknya sangat diidolakan oleh teman sekerjanya –terutama para gadis entah single dan tidak— karena memiliki wajah bak blesteran tampan, sikap gentlemen terhadap wanita, dan otak yang cerdik. Ditambah berasal dari keluarga yang terbilang kaya, membuatnya diburu karena dianggap masih berstatus jomblo. Karin merasa kasihan pada mereka –para fansgirls—, padahal adiknya sudah punya orang yang jadi pujaan hatinya. Dan jika tahu, pasti akan membuat mereka jatuh pingsan karena syok berat.

"Suigetsu sudah membuat sarapan, cepat bersiap. Kami tunggu kau di bawah," Karin menepuk bahu adiknya. "Oh ya, lupa. Selamat ulang tahun Naru-chan," ucapnya sambil mencium pipi Naruto sebelum keluar meninggalkan kamar.

Naruto tersenyum mendapat ucapan pertama dari sang kakak sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian kerja, dia turun menuju ruang makan. Dimana Karin dan pria berambut putih bernama Suigetsu sedang duduk berbincang di meja makan menunggunya.

"Ini dia si tokoh utama. Aku sudah kelaparan tahu! Dan untungnya kau tidak telat bangun," ujar Suigetsu sarkatis sambil memajukan bibirnya, pura-pura cemberut.

Karin menampar pipinya agak kasar, "Hentikan sikap kekanakanmu. Ingat umur dong!"

"Itaii... Karin!"

Naruto nyengir geli serambi mendudukkan diri, "Maaf, ayo mulai saja."

"Hhh, sebelum itu..," Suigetsu megulurkan tangan kanannya yang dibalas Naruto tidak mengerti, "... Happy Brithday, sarapan ini khusus kumasak untukmu. Jadi jangan protes kalau tidak enak," ketusnya menolehkan kepala ke samping menyembunyikan warna wajah yang memerah malu.

Naruto terkejut sesaat sebelum menjabat tangan Suigetsu, "Arigato kakak ipar, tapi maaf saja aku akan tetap protes," godanya menyeringai tipis.

"Ap—"

"Sudah, kita mulai sarapannya," karin menatap tajam Suigetsu kesal, membuat kekasihnya mencibir sebel.

Mereka bertiga mulai menikmati menu sarapan yang dimasak Suigetsu bersama. Ada chicken teriyaki, stick udang, sup, dan salad sebagai penutup lengkap dengan jus jeruk. Naruto mendapat jatah lebih banyak dari Karin dan Suigetsu. Lalu saat mencoba sup, Karin dan Naruto terpaksa menahan diri untuk tidak pergi ke kamar mandi akibat rasa asin dari kuahnya. Suigetsu makan tenang-tenang saja, seolah dia tidak terganggu.

"Oh ya, ada surat untukmu," kata Karin bernafas lega selepas meneguk air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa asin di lidahnya.

Naruto selesai melakukan hal sama, "Di mana?" tanyanya.

"Di meja ruang tamu. Aku menemukannya di bawah pintu rumah. Waktu kulihat tidak ada prangko dan nama pengirimnya. Seperti surat kaleng saja," terang Suigetsu.

Pemuda pirang jabrik itu menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Jaman modern begini masih ada surat kaleng? Untuknya pula. Menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat, Naruto berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Karin dan Suigetsu yang masih makan menuju ruang tamu.

Sesampainya di sana Naruto melihat sebuah amplop putih yang tergeletak di atas telapak meja merah marun. Ia mengambilnya dan mengamati. Tertulis 'to Uzumaki Naruto' di bagian depan, jelas surat itu untuknya. Ketika Naruto membalikkan amplopnya, hanya kosong yang mengisi di bagian belakang. Dilanda rasa penasaran, ia merobek ujungnya untuk mengambil isinya dan membacanya.

_I'm always watching you__  
__but you don't know me__  
__we always hang out together__  
__but you don't realize the meaning of my existence on your side_

_for now let me say happy birthday to you_

_I hope you know who I am_

Naruto kembali menyerngit heran melihat kata-kata yang tertulis di selembar kertas putih tanpa garis. Surat kaleng itu seperti surat cinta saja baginya, tapi tidak dikatakan secara gamblang. Shappire mengamati lebih teliti, merasa tidak asing dengan tulisan tangan itu. Namun, untuknya yang sudah punya tambatan hati, ia menghiraukan dengan melipatnya kembali dan memasukkannya dalam saku celana.

"Ittekimasu," pamit Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu setelah mengambil kunci mobil dan tas kerja.

"Itterasai!" jawab Karin mencelingukkan kepala dari pintu ruang makan.

Naruto keluar rumah menuju garasi mengambil mobil sport hitam untuk menemaninya berangkat kerja. Ia menyalakan mesin dan melajukannya keluar pekarangan rumah menyusuri jalanan kota. Jalanan yang masih lenggang membuat Naruto berkesempatan mengambil ponsel yang berdering dari saku jasnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat nama pemanggil di display hpnya.

"Ohayou, Teme..." sapa Naruto riang.

"_Hn, Dobe. Kau dimana sekarang?"_

Naruto terkekeh, "Ketus seperti biasa, mana balasannya?"

Dengusan terdengar dari seberang sana, _"Aku kesal menunggumu tahu. Dimana kau sekarang?"_

"Ok, ok, aku di jalan, sebentar lagi sampai,"

"_Kau bangun pagi? Tumben sekali,"_ jawabnya heran.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Oh jangan mulai, kau orang ketiga yang berkata begitu,"

"_Baguslah ada yang mengingatkanmu,"_

Naruto mendengus, ia tahu jika orang yang menelponnya pasti menyeringai ejek sekarang. "Ada orang di sana?"

"_Masih sepi, makanya cepat datang. Aku bisa mati bosan,"_

Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya, "Bosan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"..._Hn,"_

Jawab Naruto makin melebarkan seringaiannya, "Baiklah, tunggulah sebentar lagi, Sasuke-chan,"

"_Baka, jangan panggil aku 'chan'!"_ balas Sasuke tidak terima dan langsung memutuskan hubungannya.

Naruto tertawa geli mendengar reaksi biasa dari pemuda itu. Ia mempercepat laju mobilnya ke tempat kerja menuruti permintaan sang tercinta.

Ya, Naruto adalah seorang biseksual yang menyukai sesama jenis, dan sekarang dia menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke. Asisten kerjanya. Makanya dia tidak tertarik pada wanita manapun. Bahkan fangirls-nya. Ia bersikap bak pangeran pada mereka pun terpaksa agar tidak merusak imagenya sebagai manager eksekutif yang sangat dijunjungkan. Hahh, sungguh menyebalkan menjalin asmara yang tidak bebas.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya setelah tiba di besement yang sepi di gedung tempatnya bekerja dengan Sasuke. Wajar saja sepi karena jam kerja mulai jam 9, dan sekarang baru jam 7. Hanya ada beberapa office boy yang mulai kerja sepagi ini. Ia pergi ke lift yang tersedia di sana dan menekan tombol lantai tempat kantornya berada. Mulutnya bersenandung kecil untuk membunuh waktu dalam lift. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju ruang kantor pribadinya.

"Lama sekali, Dobe," sambut dengusan sebal dari pemuda bersurai raven yang bersidekap bersandar pada meja kerja Naruto. Onyxnya menatap tajam. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau yang datang terlalu awal," kata Naruto menutup pintu ruangan dan menguncinya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat tanpa cela itu memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Kau sudah tahu kalau aku selalu berangkat pagi, 'kan, Dobe?"

Pemuda pirang tertawa kecil, "Ya ya..." Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Naruto mengecup pipi pucat pemuda itu singkat.

"Hn, sudahlah, lagian hari ini kau datang cepat," wajah Sasuke merona tipis. Tangannya memainkan dasi hitam Naruto yang terikat rapi.

Naruto menyeringai melihatnya, "Tumben kau mulai?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja yang disandari Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke melepaskan jas biru tua Naruto berlahan. Naruto mengikuti gerakannya. "Hari ini istimewa,"

Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. "Service hari Ultah untukku?," bisiknya menggoda seraya menjilat kuping Sasuke lembut.

"Nggh—" desah Sasuke memerah sempurna.

"Masih ada 2 jam." Naruto merengkuh tubuh Sasuke. "Mana ucapannya?" tanyanya sengaja bersuara serak.

Sasuke mengerang lirih saat tangan Naruto berpindah menyibak kemeja putihnya untuk membelai kulit punggungnya. Mengirimkan sentuhan hangat.

"Mana Suke-chan?" tanya Naruto kembali sambil mengecup leher putih yang menggodanya dari awal. Tangannya masih tetap mengusap usil punggung Sasuke.

"Otan-joubi—hh—Ome—detou—" ujar Sasuke tercekat karena menahan desahan.

Naruto menyeringai dengan reaksinya. Padahal hanya sentuhan ringan. Sasuke menelan ludah paksa saat melihat seringai yang makin lebar di wajah kekasihnya. Pasti otaknya mesum sekarang.

"Hari ini kau harus melayaniku..." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Sasuke.

"Ini kantor, Dobe. Tidak bisa lama," ujar Sasuke memerah malu.

"Jangan khawatir. Hari ini kau bekerja saja di ruanganku. Jadi kita bisa main seharian," tangan Naruto beralih membuka ikatan dasi hitam Sasuke.

"Dan membuat meja kerjaku kosong begitu?"

"Hmm," Naruto nyengir polos.

"Bagamana kerjaannya?"

"Kita bisa menyelesaikan sambil bermain,"

"Dobe,"

Naruto membalas nyengir lebar.

"Padahal para penggemarmu sudah bersiap memberi ucapan dan hadiah," kata Sasuke mengingat teman-teman kerjanya -terutama wanita- ribut soal kado seminggu lalu.

"Aku sudah dapat yang kuinginkan," Naruto menyeringai melepas dasi Sasuke dan melemparnya sembarangan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Baiklah...," tangannya ikut membuka ikatan dasi Naruto. "Aku akan memuaskanmu hari ini, 'Tuan Muda'," ujarnya tersenyum sambil menatap menggoda.

Mendengar tawaran itu, Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, "_Be mine, Suke,"_

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mencium Sasuke lembut. Membiarkan bibirnya tertawan oleh lembutnya bibir pemuda yang sekarang berada di pangkuannya. Sasuke pun membalas lumatannya seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Menahan supaya bibir kekasihnya tidak meninggalkannya.

Saat ini mereka duduk beralaskan lantai di belakang meja kerja Naruto yang menghadap langsung ke jendela kaca lebar lantai 30. Bercinta serambi menikmati pemandangan kota pagi hari dengan Naruto yang bersandar pada kaca jendela dan Sasuke yang berada di pangkuannya.

Ciuman lembut Naruto berubah memanas. Lidah mereka bertemu dalam sentuhan liar dan saling beradu mencari siapa yang dominan. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengerang kalah, membiarkan lidah Naruto menjelajahi isi mulutnya tanpa hambatan. Mulai dari langit-langit mulutnya, gigi rapinya, sampai lidahnya yang dikulum Naruto bulat-bulat. Sesekali dia membalas, membuat ciuman mereka makin dalam.

Jemari Naruto bergerak melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Sasuke. lalu mengenyahkan helai kain itu tanpa kesulitan. Ia menyudahi ciumannya yang diiringi desahan dari sang pemuda raven.

"Mulutmu berasa tomat, pasti kau habis minum jus tomat, ya?" kata Naruto menyeringai melihat tubuh putih Sasuke yang tampak menggiurkan.

Sasuke merona berusaha menormalkan nafasnya "...Hn,"

"Dasar maniak tomat," kekeh Naruto, tangan besarnya merayap pelan menyusuri lengkuk punggung Sasuke hingga tengkuknya.

"Mm—Itu lebih baik—daripada kau yang gila ramen," ucap Sasuke menahan desah geli.

"Tapi kau suka, 'kan?" Naruto memijat tengkuk leher Sasuke, membuatnya mendongak agar ia leluasa memberikan tanda kepemilikan di perpotongan pundak dan leher.

Desahan lirih meluncur dari bibir Sasuke saat dia merasakan sebuah gigitan lembut diikuti hisapan di sana. Tubuhnya bereaksi pada setiap sentuhan hangat Naruto di kulitnya.

Puas dengan leher, Naruto merebahkan Sasuke ke lantai. Sedang ia bergerak melepaskan kain yang tersisa di tubuh Sasuke dan pakaiannya sendiri. Menjadikan diri mereka polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi. Wajah Sasuke memerah padam saat melihat benda milik Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan ujungnya mengeluarkan sedikit cairan. Tak jauh beda dengan miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri, Suke," Naruto bergerak menindih tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto merendahkan dirinya dan kembali memberi Sasuke sebuah kecupan sebelum ia mulai menjelajah tubuh putihnya. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Sasuke sementara yang lain sibuk menikmati setiap mili tubuh Sasuke. Membawa getaran halus pada tubuh asistennya.

"Ngghhh~" Sasuke mendesah saat lidah Naruto menyapu titik merah di dadanya. Tangannya meremas helai rambut pirang Naruto. Bergerak secara naluri mengikuti irama yang mulai bergejolak memenuhi dirinya.

"Aah~ Naru~!" Erang Sasuke saat Naruto merendahkan kepalanya bermain di pusar Sasuke. Menjilatnya sensual. Tangannya bekerja meremas pantat kenyal Sasuke.

"Hakh!" mata Sasuke melebar. Kepalanya mendongak saat Naruto kembali turun ke bawah untuk meraup miliknya dengan mulutnya. Naruto memaju mundurkan kepalanya diiringi kuluman, gigitan, dan hisapan yang dalam membuat Sasuke melenguh mencengkram keras Pundak Naruto.

Naruto menikmati semua yang ia dapat dari Sasuke. Suaranya—gerakannya…. Semua seperti candu yang mengosongkan otak Naruto dari segala hal kecuali memuaskan hasrat dan keinginannya.

"Akh—N—Naruu!" sedikit memekik, Sasuke takluk sepenuhnya pada sentuhan Naruto di bawah sana. Membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan hangat di mulut atasannya. Naruto melepas kejantanannya setelah menelan habis sari kekasihnya.

"Manis seperti orangnya," puji Naruto menyeringai sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

Onyx Sasuke menatap Shappire Naruto tajam, "Jangan sebut aku manis, Dobe!"

"Tapi kau jatuh cinta pada si Dobe ini 'kan?" kata Naruto masih mempertahankan seringaiannya, lalu ia meraih lutut Sasuke dan membawanya ke pundak, "begitu juga aku yang tergila-gila olehmu…." lanjutnya sebelum mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang Sasuke yang sejak tadi diinginkannya.

"Mhhmm..." erang Sasuke tertahan saat dia merasakan jari Naruto yang panjang mulai memasukinya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto serak sebelum menutup bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya dan memasukkan jari ke dua. Sasuke mengerang di bibir Naruto yang melumatnya sambil mencengkram bahunya erat. Membuat perhatiannya teralih dari jari-jemari Naruto yang terus berusaha melebarkan lubangnya di bawah sana.

"Aaagghh!" teriak Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka saat dia merasakan gelombang kenikmatan menumbuk kesadarannya. Sepertinya Naruto telah menemukan prostatnya. Ia terus menyodok prostat Sasuke beberapa kali sebelum menambahkan satu jarinya lagi, berusaha melebarkan lubang Sasuke yang mengapit erat jari-jarinya.

Sasuke mengeliat, tangannya meraih tangan Naruto di bawah sana, "Kumohon—Naru—se—karang," mohonnya terenggah.

Naruto mengabulkannya. Ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan memposisikan kejantanannya sendiri untuk memasuki Sasuke, "Aku mulai,"

"Uuungg~" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit saat milik Naruto –yang lebih besar dari tiga jari tadi— masuk ke lubangnya. Walau mereka sudah bercinta berkali-kali tetap saja sakit jika lubangnya dimasuki. Naruto merendahkan wajahnya mengecupi wajah Sasuke untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Dan itu berhasil.

"Huaakh! Naruu!" Sasuke kembali memekik saat menerima tusukan dari kejantanan Naruto yang telah masuk sepenuhnya dan tepat mengenai postatnya.

Naruto mengerakkan pinggulnya, menarik miliknya yang hanya meninggalkan ujung penisnya di lubang Sasuke sebelum melesakkannya hingga tertanam sempurna. Naruto terus menyodok postatnya berkali-kali, semakin cepat hingga membuat Sasuke kewalahan untuk mengimbangi gerakannya.

Erangan nikmat mengiringi kegiatan panas mereka berdua di ruang kerja yang cukup luas itu. Peluh membajiri tubuh mereka yang saling berbagi kehangatan dan saliva. Bahkan ac pendingin ruangan tidak sanggup meredam hawa panas. Tidak peduli bila sekarang sudah waktunya bekerja karena jam kerja sudah dimulai. Kedua pemuda itu telah terlanjur menjelajahi dunianya sendiri.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke, membimbingnya bertumpu pada lantai ber-_doggy style_. Sasuke menurut sambil mencoba mengimbangi gerakan Naruto. Pandangan Sasuke tertutup bintang saat Naruto menghujam kejantanannya kembali di postatnya berulang-ulang, keras dan tanpa ampun, membuatnya berteriak penuh kenikmatan. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan Naruto yang meremas dan mengocok kejantanannya yang sempat terlupakan. Sasuke tidak sanggup untuk tidak mendesah.

"Aaahh! NARUTOO~!"

"Nggh! SASUKEE!"

Sasuke mengejang dan menyemprotkan sarinya ke lantai di bawahnya dan tangan Naruto. Mencapai dunia putih bersih yang selalu dia datangi tiap kali bercinta dengan kekasihnya. Naruto menyusul kemudian. Membiarkan miliknya dicengkram erat oleh dinding Sasuke dan memuntahkan sarinya dalam sana. Tangannya menahan pinggul kekasihnya agar tidak jatuh. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menarik dirinya keluar dari lubang hangat Sasuke. Berbaring bersebelahan seraya mengatur nafasnya.

"Hh—Kau hebat," ucap Naruto tersenyum senang.

Sasuke tak menjawab, masih memejamkan mata serambi menormalkan nafasnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Suke?" tanya Naruto cemas, bergerak merengkuh tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya berlahan, "Hh—Hn," dia tersenyum lembut, membelai pipi tan Naruto pelan. "Aku sangat menikmatinya,"

Naruto nyengir lebar mendengar jawabannya. "Arigatou hadiahnya, aku mencintaimu," ucapnya mengecup bibir kekasihnya lembut.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto erat, "Hn, aku juga mencintaimu,"

"Sepertinya kita bermain cukup lama, ya?" Shappire Naruto melirik jam dinding persegi orange yang menunjuk angka 10. "Kita jadi bolos kerja,"

"Kau yang minta, Dobe," dengus Sasuke.

Naruto terkikik, "Kau juga yang mulai, lho, Teme. Lagian tidak ada yang akan tahu,"

Sasuke memutar matanya, dia bangun berlahan sambil menahan rasa nyeri di bagian bawahnya. Kemudian mengambil bajunya dan memakainya. Naruto melakukan hal sama, benarnya ia masih ingin bermain beberapa ronde lagi, tapi ia tidak mau memaksa Sasuke. Ketika ia berdiri, sepucuk surat jatuh dari sakunya dan sialnya itu tertangkap oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya dan membelalakkan mata setelah selesai membacanya.

"Dobe, ini apa?"

Mendengar nada tidak biasa dari kekasihnya, Naruto menoleh. Ia terkejut ketika mendapatinya menggenggam surat kaleng untuknya tadi pagi. "Te-teme jangan salah paham..."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam sekaligus menuntut, "Jelaskan!,"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Tadi pagi surat itu datang begitu saja untukku. Suigetsu-Nii yang menemukannya di bawah pintu masuk rumah. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Aku tidak tahu apapun lagi,"

"Tapi tulisan ini tidak asing..."gumam Sasuke kembali mengamati tulisan itu lebih teliti.

"_Well..."_ Naruto mengambil surat itu dari tangan Sasuke dan merobeknya. Sasuke terkejut melihat tidakannya, "Aku tidak peduli siapa dia. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki orang yang mencuri hatiku," katanya tersenyum. "Tidak ada gunanya cemburu pada hal yang tidak jelas begitu..." Ia meraih pinggang Sasuke dan mendekatkan tubuhnya padanya.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" sanggah Sasuke ketus.

"Aku tahu meski kau berkata bohong, Teme," Naruto mencium pipi pucat Sasuke.

"Jangan Ge-er kau!"

"Memang benar, 'kan?"

"Hentikan Dobe, aku lelah," tangan Sasuke menahan wajah Naruto yang ingin menciumnya kembali.

Naruto nyengir membalasnya.

Sasuke mendesah nyerah, "Hh, biarkan aku tidur," ujarnya menyadarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagi nanti," ucapan Naruto dibalas tonjokan perut oleh Sasuke.

"Kerja sana!"

pemuda pirang itu meringis sakit sebelum tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang merah padam.

Naruto memposisikan tangannya sebelum menggendong Sasuke bridal style. Mambawa uke-nya untuk tidur nyaman di sofa panjang dalam ruangannya. Setelah merebahkan tubuh Sasuke, Naruto menunduk, mengecup keningnya lembut. Sasuke memejamkan mata merona, berusaha tidur.

"S_leep tight, my best uke,"_

.

.

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

.

One shot Lemon dariku...

Maaf kalo agak mengecewakan, kurang menarik buat kalian mungkin =.=""

Aku ingin ngelanjutin Here We Are benarnya, tapi entah kenapa moodku hilang... gara-gara muncul inspirasi buat ultah Naruto...

But, kuusahain tetep lanjut nanti...

Ok, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya *o*d

Review please!

.

.

Happy Brithday Naruto! Be the Best!

.

.

.


End file.
